The Rope
by PhoenixFirre
Summary: Scott attempts to fix the roof by himself. Short one shot.


"Honey, are you sure you can't just ask one of the elves?" Carol Calvin aka Mrs. Claus asked nervously.

"Honey, I can't let the elves have all the fun! Besides it's just a small crack in the roof, no problem." Scott replied, makimg sure the rope Comet had goven him years ago was fastened tightly. He wasnt sure whether or not it counted when he fell off his own roof, but better safe the sorry.

Carol frowned as she tightened her coat.

It had been a year since she had married Scott and moved to the North Pole. It had been weirder then she could possibly imagine, marrying _the_ Santa Claus and becoming Mrs. Claus. Despite the short amount of time they had known each other and the few dates they went on, Carol felt she had found her soul mate. Throughout the December month, Carol _knew_ that there was something special about Scott, from the time he had picked her up in a horse drawn sleigh, to taking her window shopping. Her parents were under the impression she had married a toy maker and moved to Canada. Carol had never had this much fun. The elves had finished the school they had promised and Carol was the principal/teacher. She was a wonderful teacher and the elves adored her. She loved watching late movies with Scott and helping the elves with toys and baking cookies. Now she was standing in the snow, watching Scott fix their roof, 14 feet up, which had been damaged when Chet accidentally crashed into it.

"Honey?" Carol called.

"Just a few more nails, Carol, don't worry!" Scott called back, grabbing a nail from his tool belt.

"Please tell me you're wearing that rope Comet gave you." Carol cried.

Scott hummed in reply as he hammered a nail into the wood. Suddenly he heard Chet's familiar cry in the air. He looked up just as the young reindeer was flying towards him. Scott ducked, Chet's hooves barely missing his head as he flew off once more. Attempting to sit up, Scott lost his grip and yelped as he slipped.

"Scott!" Carol cried as Scott lost his grip and slipped off the edge of the roof.

The rope that was tied to his waist tightened as it stopped him in midair with a painful jolt. Scott winced as he grabbed the rope in his hand to stop him from spinning.

"Scott!"

"Santa!"

Carol turned to see Bernard and Curtis racing towards them.

"Santa, are you all right, are you okay?!" The Head Elf cried.

"Do I look okay?" Scott snapped.

"Hang on, we'll get you down." Carol assured.

"Not the best choice of woods.." Scott huffed as he winced, his position not at all comfortable.

"You know, the Santa Handbook says-"

"Not the time, Curtis." Bernard said. "Go get the big clippers."

While Curtis went on the hunt for the clippers, the Head Elf looked up as his boss attempted pull himself into a different position.

"At least the rope worked." He said, trying to smile.

Scott shot him a look and Bernard cleared his throat, nervously.

"How're you doing, sweetie?" Carol asked.

"Well, the view's just great." Scott grumbled.

"I told you to get help. You're lucky you weren't more seriously hurt!"

Scott winced. "Well..."

"Santa, you could have broken your leg! Or worse!" Bernard put in. "What the tinsel were you thinking?!"

"I wanted to test the strength of the rope, works great. Put my leg to sleep." Scott said, sarcastically.

"This isn't the time for your sarcasm, Santa."

"I thought it was the perfect time."

A few minutes later, Curtis arrived with the clippers and handed them to Bernard who started up the ladder. The Head Elf huffed grumpily as he held the clippers tightly in his hands.

"Bernard, what are you doing with the clippers?" Scott asked, unsure. "Ah, you know, if you could just untie the-"

But Scott was unable to finish as the clippers cut the rope and the jolly man landed in the snow on his back.

"Sorry, Santa!" Bernard said as he jumped from the ladder.

"You okay?" Carol asked.

Scott groaned as he sat up, the remains of the rope lying limply at his side. "Time for a new rope."

 **This is loosely based on a scene from Christmas with the Kranks, another Tim Allen movie.**


End file.
